101
by Lee Taeyoung
Summary: [EPISODE TWO] "KALIAN BELI SAMYANG!" / Pria itu melirikmu dari atas sampai bawah, mendecak sekali dan berbalik, "Lumayan." / "Maafkan dia, ya? Kalau dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, ia memang begitu." / ReadersxBias : Kim Jongin from EXO; OOC sangat, because why not? / Episode Two : Update!
1. Episode One

**101**

© **Lee Taeyoung**

 _ **(Jalan cerita serta setting merupakan milik saya, sedangkan para member EXO adalah milik SM Entertaintment serta orangtua mereka masing-masing)**_

 _ **MOHON JANGAN PLAGIAT, NANTI SAYA SUMPAHIN BOTAK!  
**_

 _ **Sekian.**_

* * *

 **Episode One**

Kau menyeka keringatmu dari kening dan menghela nafas dalam sambil mengibaskan tanganmu di hadapan wajahmu yang memerah karena panas. Musim panas di Los Angeles sama sekali bukan favoritmu; walaupun kau tahu betul bahwa negara asalmu terasa lebih panas padahal di bulan itu seharusnya hanya hujan yang terjadi. Kau memperhatikan beberapa orang yang melewati dirimu dan menggeleng ketika menemukan beberapa wanita yang dengan jelas menunjukan bahwa ia tidak mengenakan dalaman apapun.

Matamu mengerling dibawah panasnya matahari dan sebuah senyuman megembang di bibirmu ketika mendapati dua orang wanita dari luar kaca kafe terkenal di seluruh dunia itu, _Starbucks_. Dengan cepat namun hati-hati, kau menyebrang ketika lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki berganti menjadi hijau. Dua orang yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan menatap keluar dan menemukan matamu. Keduanya langsung melambaikan masing-masing gelas milik mereka dengan heboh hingga kau hanya dapat tertawa sambil terus menggenggam tali tas tote putihmu.

Sepatu _converse_ hitammu mengeluarkan decitan kecil ketika menyentuh lantai ubin kafe itu sambil mendorong pintunya pelan. Seorang karyawan, pria, menyambutmu dan membiarkanmu memilih salah satu dari pilihan minuman dan makanan ringan yang ada di menu. Kau mengetuk jari telunjukmu di dagu sebelum akhirnya menetapkan pilihanmu pada segelas _passion fruit tea_ dan sebuah kue mangkuk dengan isi selai _blueberry_. Pria itu mengangguk dan memintamu untuk duduk, karena akan ada yang mengantarnya untukmu. Kau membayarnya dengan uang pas dan memasukan beberapa sen dalam sebuah toples bertuliskan 'tip' ketika ia membalik badan, meminta seorang barista dengan cepolan diatas kepalanya membuatkan pesananmu. Dia berbalik menghadapmu kembali dan memberikan kertas kasirnya. Kau menerimanya dengan senang hati dan menyelipkannya pada dompetmu–kebiasaan sejak dahulu.

Kau berjalan kearah meja kedua sahabatmu dan menelengkan kepala bingung ketika keduanya mengerling padamu dengan alis yang bergerak naik-turun, sugestif. Kau memasukan dompetmu kedalam tas putihmu dan mengambil ponselmu, iPhone 6 bewarna hitam legam. Sahabatmu melirik namun mendiamkan saja dan salah satunya menyisiri rambut barumu yang kemarin malam baru saja kau warnai kembali. Ia tersenyum, "Warna baru?" Kau mengangguk, "Sebenarnya belom selesai, sih. Bagian belakangnya belum begitu rata."

Sahabatmu yang memiliki secangkir penuh substansi hitam pekat dengan asap mengepul, mengerling padamu dari balik cangkir putih bersih dengan logo Starbucks ditengahnya, "Mau dibantu?" Tersenyum, kau mengangguk, "Mau menginap?" Kedua sahabatmu mengangguk secara bersama-sama, dan tepat saat itulah, pria yang tadi berjalan kearahmu dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Dia meletakan gelas plastik berisi substansi bewarna ungu kemerahan dengan beberapa kubus es yang mengambang, sebuha sedotan hijau yang masih terbungkus dengan apik, dan sepiring kecil kue mangkuk yang harumnya mengundang. Kau memberikan sebuah senyuman dan pria itu mengerling sedikit, membuatmu kebingungan ketika dia berbalik–terlihat puas.

"Ah." Kau menengok kearah suara dan menemukan kedua sahabatmu yang menggeleng kepala perlahan. "Masih tidak peka saja, ya?" Kau menatap keduanya bingung sambil menggigit bagian terluar dari kue mangkuk yang renyah itu kemudian menelengkan kepalamu, meminta penjelasan. Sahabatmu, dengan jari jemari termanikur, mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajjah bodohmu, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Omong-omong, kau belum sarapan?" Kau menggeleng, mulut penuh dengan kue yang kau kunyah dengan telaten, kedua sahabatmu menatapmu–menunggu.

"Sudah," jawabmu, kemudian cengengesan dan menggaruk tengkuk. "Tapi kalian tahu aku, tidak cukup." Sebuah senyuman muncul pada masing-masing bibir. Sahabatmu menyesap kopi hitamnya sampai habis dan berdiri, "Aku akan memesan segelas es teh. Mau?" Sahabatmu yang satu lagi, mengangkat gelasnya sendiri dan menggoyangkannya, masih terisi tiga per empat. "Masih punya _lemon tea_."

Mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Kalian bertiga berjalan di jalan setapak taman itu dengan kau yang berada di tengah-tengah. Kau merespon dengan sedikit tawa keluh kesah sahabatmu, sambil sesekali menyesap substansi pendingin tubuhmu; sedikit berhati-hati agar tidak muncrat kemana-mana ketika sobatmu, dengan sengaja, menceritakan kejadian lucu. Sinar terik matahari tidak begitu merajalela karena banyaknya vegetasi yang memayungi kalian bertiga.

Perjalanan yang kalian tempuh hanyalah selama dua puluh lima menit–hampir tiga puluh, kalau dihitung berapa banyak kalian harus berhenti karena tali sepatumu tidak bisa diam. Kalian akhirnya sampai pada kamar apartemenmu. Memasukan kunci milikmu, dengan sebuah gantungan berbentuk sebuah wajah karakter _anime_ yang kau punya sejak SMA, kau membukanya sedikit dan meneriakan sebuah 'aku pulang', yang disambut dengan keheningan.

"Hoh, dia tidak ada." Kau melepaskan sepatumu dan berjalan dengan hanya memakai kaus kaki kekecilan milikmu. Kau berbelok ke kanan, ke dapurmu dan menemukan sebuah catatan kecil _post-it_ kuning yang ditempel pada karton besar putih di kulkasmu, kertas karton yang telah kau gambari dan tulisi besar-besar menggunakan spidol permanen, 'AGENDA'. Kau mencabut kertas kuning kecil itu dan membacanya sebentar sebelum membuangnya dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekarton jus jeruk.

"Waktunya tepat sekali, dia sedang pulang ke kampung halaman," kau berkata dan mengambil dua gelas ramping untuk diisi dengan substansi kuning dengan perasa buatan yang dingin. Sahabatmu mengangguk dan berbaring diatas sofa kulit hitam, "Dia orang mana?" Kau membawa kedua gelas itu pada sebuah meja kecil nan pendek yang diletakan sebagai penengah antara sofa dan tempat televisi. Kau mengetuk dagumu, "Sepertinya California."

Televisimu dinyalakan dan kau mendudukan dirimu diatas kaki sahabatmu yang menjulur, sahabatmu kelihatan tidak terlalu peduli dan membiarkanmu. "Kau tahu kan kalau barista tadi sepertinya menyukaimu?" Tiba-tiba sahabatmu bertanya. Kau menatapnya heran dan mengernyitkan dahi, "Yang tadi? Rambut cokelat berantakan?" Matamu mengerling pada sahabatmu yang duduk diatas karpet dengan kaki terlipat. Dia menangkap tatapanmu, " _Well_ , dia cukup imut. Kau kan sukanya yang imut-imut." Kau memutar bola matamu dan mengambil salah satu kaki sobatmu untuk kau letakkan diatas pangkuanmu, yang satu lagi kau jepitkan diantara punggung dan senderan sofamu.

Ia mendesis sebentar dan menyamankannya di belakang punggungmu. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah seperti orang yang baru teringat akan sesuatu, "Oh iya. Ada temanku di fakultas fotografi, dia ingin membuat sebuah tugas yang membutuhkan model; pokoknya harus asia dan perempuan." Kau mengernyit, sedikit tersinggung, "Rasis sekali temanmu itu." Mengibaskan tangannya, ia mengambil sebuah kertas kecil yang ada di kantung terusan miliknya. Kau mengambilnya, alismu asih bertaut dan membaca nama yang tertera; tertulis dengan huruf cetak yang apik dan tidak berantakan.

 _Kai_

 _+1657XXXXXX_

"Katanya, kalau kau mau, telepon saja nomor itu," jelas sahabatmu sambil mengendikan bahunya. "Lagipula, itu kan bisa jadi batu injakan untukmu. Sudah lama kan, kau mengejar jadi seorang model?" Kau menggembungkan pipimu, "Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya."

 **Episode One : End.**

* * *

 **Author's Babble :**

 _ **Yeah, satu fanfiksi baru yang mengusung readersxbias atau OC–yang sangat saya benci dahulu, tetapi mulai saya sentuh perlahan demi perlahan; sebab ternyata asik membayangkan bahwa dirimu sendiri lah adalah seorang tokoh utama. Walaupun dalam hidup kita masing-masing, tentunya kita adalah tokoh utama untuk diri kita masing-masing.**_

 _ **Saya membebaskan para pembaca untuk berangan-angan dan membayangkan sendiri suasana serta wajah-wajah yang ada di fanfiksi ini; dan, saya sangat berharap sekali, kalau pembaca-pembaca sekalian malah benar-benar merasakan bahwa kalian semua terjun bebas kedalam cerita ini. Untuk itu, saya persembahkan fanfiksi ini untuk kalian.**_

 _ **Oh iya, saya juga tidak tahu apakah fakultas fotografi itu ada atau tidak; kalau tidak, diadakan saja ya, hehe. Namanya juga imajinasi liar.**_

 _ **Mohon kritik, saran, dan fave-nya; saya amat sangat menghargai itu semua dari kalian. Dan, saya juga meminta maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun EYD, maklum masih belajar Bahasa Indonesia; wong, ulangan Bahasa saya saja masih hancur.**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH!**_

– _ **Lee Taeyoung**_


	2. Episode Two

**101**

© **Lee Taeyoung**

 _ **(Jalan cerita serta setting merupakan milik saya, sedangkan para member EXO adalah milik SM Entertaintment serta orangtua mereka masing-masing)**_

 _ **MOHON JANGAN PLAGIAT, NANTI SAYA SUMPAHIN BOTAK!**_

 _ **Sekian.**_

* * *

 **Episode Two**

Kau masih berkutat dengan laptop yang berada dipangkuanmu itu ketika kedua sahabatmu, dengan rasa kasihan, berinisiatif untuk pergi dan membelikan mie instan dan beberapa makanan ringan yang akan membuat tenggorokan kalian sakit keesokan paginya. Kau menatap tajam halaman putih didepannya, berharap dengan begitu, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa kalimat yang akan menjadi pemulai ceritamu. Lamat-lamat berpikir, kau akhirnya menemukan sebuah kalimat–beberapa kata, lebih tepatnya. Kau mengetikannya dengan cepat, sebuah senyuman berkembang di bibirmu. Namun, sebelum kau meletakan tanda titik, tanda berakhirnya kalimatmu, kau mengaitkan alismu dan bibirmu mengerucut. Kau menghapus kalimat itu dalam satu kali tekanan, tepat saat dua nada 'kami kembali' terdengar olehmu dari luar.

Kau meletakan laptopmu, terbuka dan menyala, di atas kasur dan menyongsong kedua sahabatmu dengan mata berbinar; karena kau sangat menyukai makanan yang tidak sehat. _Entah apa yang akan ibu lakukan jika dia mengetahui ini_ , kau berpikir sebentar dan bergidik membayangkan wajah ibumu dengan salah satu sandal rumahnya di tangan. Kedua sahabatmu sudah mulai mengambil sebuah panci berukuran sedang dari kabinet dapurmu dan mengisinya dengan air, sebelum akhirnya meletakannya diatas kompor.

"Beli apa?" Sahabatmu menggoyangkan sebungkus mie instan di tangannya, warnanya merah dan hitam serta ada beberapa huruf korea yang kau kenal. Kau menatapnya seakan dia gila, dibalas dengan cengiran, "KALIAN BELI SAMYANG?!" Sahabatmu yang menunggu airnya mendidih, hanya mengendikan bahunya, "Aku kangen samyang." Memijit pelipismu, kau menghela nafas dan mengambil satu paket lagi dengan dengusan, mengernyit sedikit ketika menuangkan bumbu merah pekat pada piringmu. "Kau tahu kan aku harus bertemu dengan temanmu itu besok?"

Sobatmu menatapmu, membiarkan sahabatmu yang lain menuangkan mie kalian bertiga kedalam air yang mendidih itu. Ia mengangkat alisnya, "Kau menerimanya?" Kini giliran kau yang mengendikan bahu, "Aku belum mengirimi dia pesan, sih. Tapi, ya, aku menerimanya." Sahabatmu mengangguk pelan, memperhatikan mie kalian yang sudah mulai lunak dan mengaduknya dengan sepasang sumpit di tangannya.

 **.-.-.**

 _To : +1657XXXXXX_

' _Selamat malam, saya ingin menerima tawaran dari sahabatku tentang menjadi model untuk tugasmu.'_

Kau meletakan ponselmu diatas meja kaca, mengalihkan pandangan kearah televisi yang sedang menayangkan _American Horror Story_ sambil memakan samyangmu. Kau mendesis keras ketika pedas bumbunya, dengan seenak jidat, meleleh di lidahmu. Dengan putus asa, kau meraih segelas air esmu dan meneguknya, membiarkan air itu mendinginkan mulutmu sebentar. Kau meraih sumpitmu lagi, menyumpit satu suap terakhir dari makan malammu. Setelahnya, kau langsung berlari ke dapurmu sambil membawa gelas dan piringmu. Dengan tak peduli, kau membuang keduanya ke wastafelmu dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak es krim dan sebuah sendok. Kau membuka tutup kotak itu dengan cepat dan menyendok satu sendok penuh perisa cokelat ke dalam mulutmu.

Mendesah keenakkan, kau membiarkan kedua sahabatmu menatapmu dengan kekehan maklum. "Omong-omong, tadi ponselmu berbunyi." Kau menelengkan kepalamu dan meraih ponsel pintarmu itu. _From : +1657XXXXXX_ , dan kau membaca isi pesan yang terlihat. Kau tersenyum dan mengetikkan 'terima kasih', sebelum mematikan ponselmu. Sahabatmu memperhatikan wajahmu dengan bibir merah merekah karena kepedasan. "Hati-hati." Kau menengok kearah sahabatmu dengan alis bertaut. "Dia orang yang agak menyebalkan." Kau mengibaskan tanganmu, tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Dan, betapa kau sangat menyesal mengabaikan peringatan sahabatmu itu.

Didepanmu, berdiri seorang pria dengan kulit kecokelatan, ciri bahwa ia sering berada di bawah teriknya sinar matahari, dengan kaus putih dan celana katun bewarna cokelat muda yang panjang. Wajahnya memiliki rahang yang tegas dan ekspresinya kalem–lebih tepatnya, arogan. Pria itu melirikmu dari atas sampai bawah, mendecak sekali dan berbalik, "Lumayan." Ia berjalan kearah seorang pria yang lebih pendek darinya, dengan mata bulat besar dan rambut hitam legam yang dipotong seperti seorang tentara. Kau berkedip berkali-kali dan mendelik dengan keras ketika menyadari bahwa kau diperlakukan tidak seperti tamu. _Harusnya aku mendengarkan sarannya kemarin_ , pikirmu dengan kepala berkedut. Kau menatap kedepan dan menyadari bahwa pria pendek itu memberi gestur kepadamu untuk kesana, sebuah senyuman bermain di kedua belah bibirnya yang tebal.

Kau mengambil langkah panjang-panjang, berharap tidak perlu melihat wajah arogan pria berkulit gelap tadi. "Ah, kau menerima tawaran Kai, ya?" Suara pria itu kalem dan kolektif, senyuman sopan senantiasa bermain di bibirnya. _Ah_ , kau berpikir, _jadi namanya Kai_. "Maafkan dia ya? Kalau dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, ia memang begitu." Kau tertawa dan mengibaskan tanganmu, "Ah, tak apa kok." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kau menjabatnya dengan pasti, "Namaku Dio, aku akan mengantarmu untuk di _make-up_ dan diberi kostum untuk tema hari ini, oke?"

Kau mengangguk dan dalam hati, berharap bahwa ini bukan sebuah kesalahan.

 **Episode Two : End.**

* * *

 **Author's Babble :**

 _ **Akhirnyaaaaa, selesai!**_

 _ **So, saya benar-benar akan labil untuk meng-update fanfiksi ini; maklum, minggu depan saya sudah ada ulangan tengah semester. Saya harap Anda sekalian mengerti dan tetap menunggu untuk episode-episode selanjutnya. Saya minta maaf akan pendeknya setiap episode, saya sedang tidak ingin menulis yang terlalu panjang, mungkin di episode mendatang saya akan mencoba menulis lebih panjang. Mohon kritik dan saran serta komennya, ya!**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH!**_

– _ **Lee Taeyoung**_


End file.
